


A Much Needed Conversation

by Artemis_Egeria



Series: I Will See You Where the Shadow Ends [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e06 All-New Halloween Spooktacular!, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Episode: s01e06 All-New Halloween Spooktacular!, Wanda and Vision will talk everything out, WandaVision speculation, WandaVision spoilers, attempt number 2 at a conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Wanda and Vision finally talk about everything that's going on.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: I Will See You Where the Shadow Ends [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195511
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	A Much Needed Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of annoyed that Marvel keeps denying me the content I want, so I will make it myself. Just let them have a conversation and work everything out!!!!! Just like my last WandaVision fic, this picks up right after Episode 6. But otherwise they are not connected. 
> 
> Also, I really don’t have a firm idea of how much Wanda knows at this point, so I’m kind of making it up as I go. I’m still going off the theory that she is not the mastermind and doesn’t have nearly the complete picture of what is going on. But beyond that, I’m not sure.

Vision opened his eyes slowly. At first he did not quite know where he was, but he recognized the familiarity of soft sheets and the way the light always streamed through their bedroom windows. Though he gathered it was much later than he usually rose.

The bed was also empty. He wondered if Wanda was going about her day. But he turned his head to the side and found her sitting next to the bed.

Tears were streaming down her face. He instinctively reached out to brush them away despite the recent tension between them. “What is wrong, my love?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” She could barely croak out the words.

He searched his mind for the previous night. Everything was fuzzy. That was odd for him. He was supposed to remember everything with absolute clarity. He never forgot.

It all came crashing back onto him. Except his entire life before Westview. He could remember nothing. Something was wrong here. He had gone to investigate. He had seen the frozen people, and Agnes. Then, nothing again.

“Something is wrong here. I was trying to figure it out. But after that, there is nothingness. Do you know what happened to me?”

She froze for a long moment. Her lower lip trembled as she stared at him. He felt that they were at a precipice. He had been trying to encourage her to talk to him about the truth of Westview. Every time she resisted. But now it was all crumbling.

“It’s all my fault,” she finally burst out. She bowed her head. Vision was slightly taken aback. Was this her way of admitting to creating all of Westview? Was she really behind every bit of pain the people were experiencing?

Vision let the silence stretch on, hoping it would draw more information from her. When she finally looked up at him with glassy eyes, he got his wish. “You wouldn’t have felt the need to go looking if I’d just talked to you.”

“Perhaps not. But everyone else in Westview?” He had to know. He had to be sure that his wife was not truly all right with controlling an entire town.

“I don’t know. I swear.” He accepted this with a nod. She did seem sincere, just as every other time they broached the subject.

“Still, do you believe me that they are in pain?”

Wanda stared into her lap again. “Yes,” she whispered. “I know I’ve refused to believe it, but you would never lie about something like that.”

She finally raised her head again. “I don’t know how to fix it.”

Vision reached for her hand. Wanda gratefully accepted the intertwining of their fingers. “I will help you if you will only try.”

She nodded. “I’ll show you everything that’s happened since you felt nothing, but can I hold you first?”

Vision gladly pulled her into his arms. Whatever was happening in the outside world, their love was real and true. They clutched each other tightly. As they fell into a moment of peace, it occurred to Vision that he still had not asked what happened to him to cause his memory loss.

He pressed a brief kiss to her forehead before willing himself to break the silence. “What did happen to me?”

“You tried to go through the barrier just past Ellis Avenue. Billy felt that you were in distress and warned me.” Vision stared at his wife. “Oh, by the way, the boys have powers now. Tommy has superspeed and Billy can read minds, at the least.” Vision filed that away for later. He had more pressing concerns at the moment.

“That does not truly answer my question.”

Wanda buried her face in his chest. Her next words came out muffled. “You were dying. If you go outside the barrier, you’ll die again. I can’t take it. Please.”

He brushed his hand over her hair, trying to soothe her. “What do you mean ‘die again’?”

Wanda pushed herself into an upright position, staring down at him sorrowfully. “I still don’t know how we got here. I swear it. But I do know you were dead on the outside. You died trying to save the world. I died, too. When I came back, it was five years later. The world was changed, and so much worse than ever before. I found you torn apart in a lab. The next thing I knew we were here. And I couldn’t lose you again.”

She collapsed into him and wrapped his arms around her. He let her cry into his shoulder as he tried to absorb everything she had said. He did not know what to make of it all. But one central truth remained.

Vision allowed Wanda and himself several long moments to hold each other against this truth and to calm down. But he had to say more.

“My life is not worth more than those of three thousand people. I do not understand everything that happened, but I know I must not be a part of keeping these people prisoners.”

“I don’t want to keep them prisoner either.”

“Then, will you help me stop this?”

“Yes.” The word was uttered so quietly that Vision wasn’t sure if he only heard it in his mind.

“Thank you.” He was grateful beyond words that he did not have to fight her on this point any longer.

She looked up. “I never meant to imprison anyone. I swear.”

“I believe you, Wanda.” He truly did. He did not know why it had taken so long to accept her sincerity. They had always been honest with one another. “But I also believe you have the power to stop.”

“I believe that, too.” She considered her hands, as if willing them away from her. He wondered what brought about the shift in her. She stared at him, conviction firming her posture. “And I’m going to make it right. Are you ready to go?”

Vision sat up. He did not appear to have any lasting weakness from his ordeal. “Yes, this has gone on long enough.” She nodded decisively. They rose to their feet as one and exited the room united.

***

Pietro waited several minutes after they left the house to follow them. They could not be allowed to end this.

***

They walked through the town. Vision was struck by how empty the main street was, even though it was now mid-day.

“Wanda? Do you know where everyone is?”

Wanda glanced away from him quickly before facing him directly. “They’re all asleep.”

“But you said-.”

“I meant what I said. I didn’t start this, and I don’t control people here, but I found that I could freeze everyone when I was rushing to save you last night. I didn’t have time to think. I guess I’ve been refusing to believe it’s wrong, that people are really happy here. But now I see. They’re just sleeping peacefully in their beds until I can figure out how to end this.”

“So you are still committed to undoing this? No matter what might happen to me?”

“Yes. I swear I’ll find a way to protect you. But not like this.”

“I’m very glad, Wanda. But what made you change your mind?”

“You know there’s something wrong with Pietro, don’t you? More than just taking up our couch and being obnoxious?”

“I’ve begun to suspect something.”

“It’s taken me too long, but last night we were talking, and he supported all of this. I decided then and there that I had to talk to you and work with you to end this. But then Billy came to me, and here we are.”

She cringed away from him, as if expecting condemnation. “Thank you for finally coming around, Wanda. I will be happy to work with you to save these people.”

“And you.”

“And myself, if it is possible. And our children.” They took a moment to embrace.

Wanda pulled away and adopted a battle stance. This all starts at Ellis Avenue. I didn’t tell you this before, but I walked outside and confronted some people who sent in a drone to kill me.”

“What?” This was the first he knew. His protective instincts flared. Who would dare to attack his wife?

She shrugged. “It was… a while ago. I guess it should have given me an idea of what was really going on here, but I couldn’t make myself believe it. Anyway, I think it’s a weak point in the barrier. Maybe we can destroy it from there.”

They continued walking toward the empty field and the edge of town. When they reached the barrier, they both pressed their hands against the barrier. Wanda turned to him. “Do you feel that give?”

“Yes, although there is still a significant amount of resistance for me.”

Wanda pushed forward until just her hand was swallowed up by the forcefield. She quickly pulled it back inside. “Hmm. Not for me.”

She thought for a moment and then looked over to study him. “I think I can create a protective field around you, and then see what happens when I make a hole in it and try to see what this is all about.”

Vision nodded. “I trust you.” She gave him a brief kiss before calling up her magic.

When a voice behind them said, “Hey, sis, Robo-man, what ya up to?”

They both turned toward Pietro. He was wearing a fair approximation of his usual carefree smirk, but Vision didn’t like the strange fervor shining in his eyes. Nor the way he was clutching one of his sons under each arm. They looked frightened.

“Let’s talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to leave it on a bit of cliffhanger. But I honestly have no idea what to write after that point. I’m waiting to see what the next episode holds. I also don’t know who or what “Pietro” is, but he’s definitely evil.


End file.
